


you and me together (nothing is better)

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Movie Night, Simon Lewis Provides Comfort, Simon is that nice thing, Whumptober 2020, good little muffin gets his hug, no beta we die like men, seriously this is more fluff than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: Jace has a migraine. Simon is determined to make sure his boyfriend feels better by the end of their night.Whumptober 2020 prompt fic - MigraineHappy ending!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	you and me together (nothing is better)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I wrote this fic some time ago, and I just got around to editing it. I planned on finishing Whumptober this month, but to be honest, I haven't done shit this month. Writing has been slow and life has been hard, unfortunately. I'm hoping to get more on track with things in December. I have three secret Santa events to write for, a prompt advent calendar that I'd like to do a few things with, and a friend's birthday fic to write. 
> 
> All this to say, I don't think I'll be finishing Whumptober. This might very well be my last entry for Whumptober, which sucks, but I still did more than I thought I would. Hopefully I can do more next year. I hope you guys enjoy this one! It's one of the fluffiest things I wrote for Whumptober. Just some Jimon hurt/comfort, cuddles, and Simon being a great boyfriend. Very happy ending. <3
> 
> Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Simon, on his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack, stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Jace in the living room, holding his head in his hands. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Simon approached Jace quietly, not wanting to startle his boyfriend. 

Jace made a low sound of pain and said, “Headache.”

“Oh,” Simon breathed. He crouched down next to Jace and placed a supportive hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “I’m sorry.”

Jace waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Just hurts.” Simon nodded empathetically, removing one of Jace’s hands from his head and tangling their fingers together. “And I have these black spots in my vision,” Jace continued lowly, “and things look a little blurry if I open my eyes. I feel sick when I try to stand up.” He removed the other hand from his head and placed it on his thigh, twirling a finger around a loose thread in the knee of his jeans.

“That sounds like a migraine,” Simon commented solicitously. “Do you want some ice?”

Jace gave him a strange look. “What for?”

“It’s scientifically proven that ice helps migraines,” Simon stated, smirking to himself when Jace nodded, waving his hand in acquiescence. Truthfully, no such research existed, but Simon knew that the cold would help Jace focus on something other than the pain he was in. 

It didn’t take long to retrieve a cold bag of ice cubes from the freezer. Simon grabbed a drink for himself while he was there, and he took care to wrap the bag in one of the kitchen towels so he wouldn’t hurt Jace. After that, Simon grabbed a bag of plain potato chips from the pantry and filled a glass of water for Jace. He doubted the boy had eaten anything since lunch, if his head hurt this bad. Simon was determined to make sure he wasn’t dehydrated or dying of hunger by the next morning. 

“Here,” Simon said, returning to the living room and handing the makeshift ice pack to Jace. “This should help.” He settled himself next to his boyfriend on the couch and opened his can of soda. “I’m sorry your head hurts. That really sucks.”

“Yeah,” Jace mumbled, pressing the ice cubes to his temple. “It does.”

Simon didn’t push him to eat or drink just yet; instead, he laid the items he’d gathered on the coffee table for later. Jace exhaled softly, and the pain lines on his face lessened a little bit. Simon could tell the ice was helping, even if it was just psychologically. He smiled to himself, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. Sometimes being a nerd _and_ enrolled in university to get his master’s in psychology really paid off. 

“So how was your day?” Simon asked conversationally. He knew that Jace probably needed some TLC tonight, but his boyfriend was one of the stubbornest bastards out there, and he wouldn’t just accept help like a normal human being. Luckily, Simon was extremely skilled in the art of helping Jace. 

“It was pretty good, aside from the headache,” Jace replied. “I got to teach Magnus and Alec something they didn’t know in class today.”

Simon grinned. “Always nice to know more about something than your big brother, huh?”

Jace snorted. “I know more about plenty of things than Alec. It’s Magnus I was proud of myself for. Guy’s like, a guru or something.”

“Well, congrats,” Simon said, bumping his shoulder with Jace’s. “I’m sure that was a nice feeling.”

“It was,” Jace said. A second later, he laughed. Simon raised an eyebrow at him, and he explained, “Magnus talked Alec into doing yoga next time.”

Simon guffawed, trying to keep it quiet for the sake of Jace’s migraine. “I bet that’ll be a sight to see.”

“Oh, you bet it will.”

“I still can’t believe they thought they needed a personal trainer,” Simon mused. “And _you_ , of all people.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Simon hastened to reassure him. “I just figured Alec would want someone who wouldn’t make fun of him the whole time.”

“Nah, that’s the whole point,” Jace grinned. “I have to make fun of him. It’s motivation.”

Simon rolled his eyes. 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, listening to the nighttime birds singing their songs outside and the occasional bustle of suburban traffic. Simon debated his next course of action - Jace was more comfortable now, it seemed - and drained the rest of his Dr. Pepper in one gulp. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he suggested. 

“Sure,” Jace agreed, “as long as I don’t have to watch your nerdy crap.”

“First of all, _Star Trek_ isn’t nerdy,” Simon replied indignantly. “It’s a symbol of cultural importance and tells the story of a - ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “I’m still not watching it. Pick something else.”

“I’ll have you know, I was _going_ to let you pick the movie, since your head hurts and all, but then you insulted _Star Trek_ \- ”

“Oh, come on!” Jace protested. 

“I will still let you pick what movie we watch - ”

“Thank god - ”

“- _if_ you let me take you to that new vegan place this weekend.”

“ _Simon_ ,” Jace whined. “You mean that _stupid_ vegan place where all they play is bad hip hop music?”

“That’s the one,” Simon replied cheekily. 

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“That’s questionable.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

Simon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics. “That’s the deal, angel, take it or leave it.”

Jace made a face at the pet name, but not before Simon saw the stupid grin that painted it for a few seconds. “Fine,” Jace relented. “I will go to your stupid vegan place. But we’re watching _Top Gun_.”

“You’ve seen that movie like, seven times!”

“And it just keeps getting better and better.”

Simon grumbled out an incoherent response and tugged the movie off of the top of the stack next to their TV. He inserted it into the DVD player and reluctantly turned the TV on, glaring at Jace as he made his way back to the couch and curled up next to his boyfriend. 

“Just think,” Simon reminded him, “Bad hip hop music, eclectic workers that try to recruit you for their self-help groups, and coffee shops with too much fluorescent lighting - all this Saturday!” He bumped his shoulder with Jace’s. “Aren’t you excited?”

“Why am I in a relationship with you?” Jace deadpanned. 

“Because you _looove_ me,” Simon chirped, grinning at Jace. 

Jace smiled softly at his boyfriend and dropped a gentle kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Yeah, I really do.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “You cheesy fucker - ”

“Whoa, hey, watch the language,” Jace teased, gesturing to the TV. “Not in front of Grandma!”

“Jace, this is a preview.”

“My point still stands!”

Simon rolled his eyes again. 

About halfway through the movie, Simon reached for the bag of potato chips, ripping them open and eating a few. After a few beats’ worth of silence, he offered the bag to Jace, who shrugged and dipped his hand in. Simon smirked to himself. The only time Jace turned down food was when someone was using it to fuss over him, so Simon had learned to work around that. 

They slowly made their way through half the bag of chips and the glass of water by the time the movie ended, and Simon was feeling good about himself and his boyfriend’s well-being. He smiled softly at Jace and gently took the bag of ice cubes from him. “How does your head feel now?”

“A lot better,” Jace admitted. “Thank you.”

“Just doing my boyfriend-ly duties,” Simon replied, gathering the bag of chips, the empty glass of water and soda can, and the now-melted ice cubes in his hands. “I’m going to go clean up. You get comfy. If you want to go back to bed, we can, but I don’t mind sleeping out here.” Jace shot him a grateful smile, and Simon smirked to himself. _Score ten points for Simon Lewis. Knew he wouldn’t want to move._

Simon washed their dishes and threw the wet bag and the empty soda can in the trash bin, clipping the bag of chips and tossing them in the pantry. After that, he made his way back to the living room, and Jace. 

Jace was sprawled out on top of the sofa when Simon returned. His eyes were closed and, if Simon didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he was asleep. But Simon _did_ know better. 

Simon grabbed the afghan laying over the lounge chair on the other side of the room and used it to cover Jace as well as he could. He was about to say goodnight and leave to go sleep on the other couch, but Jace caught his wrist before he could. 

“There’s room,” he said quietly, gesturing to the couch. Simon looked down, gauging the size of it. Jace was right, it _was_ a pretty big couch. “You could stay, if-if you wanted.”

Simon recognised this for what it was; Jace was asking him to sleep together, to share a bed, to hold each other through the night and wake up in each other’s arms in the morning. He cleared his throat loudly in the silence of the room, blinking furiously to dispel the tears that had suddenly gathered behind his eyelids. 

“I would love that,” Simon said, sliding underneath the afghan with Jace. Immediately, he felt Jace’s arm loop around his waist and tug him closer, into the heat of his body. Simon shuddered and turned in Jace’s arms, pressing his face to the other boy’s chest. 

“Is this okay?” Jace whispered. 

“More than okay,” Simon replied. “This is perfect.”

With that, he slid his arms around Jace’s middle and closed his eyes, cocooned in his boyfriend’s warmth. This, Simon decided, was how he wanted to wake up for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open, but very slow! Thanks for your understanding. <3
> 
> If you love Shadowhunters, chaos, and gaining new friends (or any combination of the three), I invite you to [join the Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) I run with my friends! We're a multifandom server that caters to Shadowhunters, Supernatural, Marvel, and more. We welcome everyone, and we'd love to have you! <3


End file.
